


Talkin to A Rock

by LaSauce



Series: Ted Talks [3]
Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Freemont Troll, M/M, Monologue, Sometimes you gotta talk to your dead pal, season 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaSauce/pseuds/LaSauce
Summary: Teddy catches an old friend up on everything they missed in Season 12
Relationships: Luis Acevedo/Tot Clark, are mentioned briefly
Series: Ted Talks [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196354
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Talkin to A Rock

It was a typical Seattle evening. Overcast, drizzling a little, but not raining. Cool, but not cold. Most would choose to stay in, but it wasn’t awful weather for going out, and Theodore “Teddy” Duende had chosen to go out. Bundled up in a hoodie, Teddy finds himself standing alone under a bridge in Fremont, talking to a statue.

“Hey Ron. Been a while huh?”   
  
Feeling a bit self conscious, Teddy looks around for anyone else who might be visiting the statue.   
  
“Really wish we had gotten you a headstone somewhere. Feels a lot less weird talkin to a grave than a public work’s project.”   
  
The stone troll doesn’t respond, like usual.  
  
“So uh…we finished our first season back after the big break. We did pretty good. Made it all the way to the finals again. The Seattle Garages, the season 12 Mild League champions. Couldn’t make it all the way though, The Tigers saw to that. This makes us the first team to lose in the finals three times. Heard the Mils called it bscending. It’s funny, I kinda like havin the honor. It fits us.   
  
“It was the best best finals run we’ve had so far Ron. Lenny, you remember Lenny right? Dom and Randy’s kin? They were a totally different pitcher for those postseason games. Pitched a shutout against the Fridays, didn’t let Nagomi McDaniels, _The_ _Nagomi McDaniels_ , get on base once the whole game. Pitched like they were possessed. They tried to play it down after. Gave a whole lotta excuses like ‘Ahhhhh Nagomi was flinching the whole time’ and ‘Ahhhhh a lot of outs had to get fielded’. Betsy and Beans shut that down fast, told ‘em to take the compliments.   
  
“Y’know… when it was over, Lenny was crying on the mound. I think they finally feel like they did right by Randy and Dom. Finally gave them something to be proud about.

“Betsy on the other hand didn’t do too hot. They took it pretty hard at first, but man did they rally. They’ve been training hard, don’t wanna learn any new pitches though. They just want to make their fast ball even faster. Reminds me a lot of Henry, y’know?”   
  
The statue loomed over him as always, but Teddy was pretty sure the statue knew. 

“I try not to get too caught up on how things used to be, back when you were around. Let the new kids stand on their own instead of comparing ‘em to the past. But talking to you always makes me sentimental. You’d love the new pitching rotation we got Ron. A lot rowdier than the lineup you were used to but they’re good kids.”

Teddy paused, thinking of what else to say. He was always a little anxious whenever he visited, always needed to be sure he caught Ron up on everything he was missing. 

“Oh! Luis is back! The crabs and three other teams showed up from the sky or somewhere. I don’t know where, but that’s not important! What is important is Luis is back, and Tot couldn’t be happier. Kids over the moon about it. Those two have been glued to each other for days now. I think they’re finally talking about getting hitched. I know Tot wishes you could be here to see that.

“Uhhhh what else… Oh, we lost the Taco’s pitching machine, the one that drank blood. I’m happy to see it gone for a normal looking person, but I know you liked that thing. A machine that drank blood, how could  _ you _ not love it. But yeah, we got this Mindy lady. Haven’t spoken to her much yet but she seems sweet, got a good arm on her too. Gonna be a good addition to the team.

“Oh and that Goodwin gal, you remember her? Newer player, covered in arms that look like they’re made of space? Yeah she’s batting now and Good Gods Ron, she’s unstoppable. Teams are gonna be gunnin for her. If we can keep her for even a season it’ll be a miracle. Feels weird to actually have an ace for once.

“Jays on the Fridays now, Gwiff is too. I’m happy for them, they could use a vacation. Gwiff said he’s gonna try to get a big house out there, see if he can get his kids to come out and visit. He’s really stepped out Ron. You’d be proud of him. We all are.

“We were supposed to get Nagomi for Gwiff, but there was uh, some kinda clerical error? She ended up in Boston instead. She’s apparently refusing to bat. People are saying its cause she’s finally gotten fed up with being moved around so much, but between you and me? I think gettin shutdown by Lenny rattled her. We got this Hollywood gal instead, she ain’t much of a player but I’m glad she’s around. She knew Randy, and it’s doing Lenny good to have someone to talk to about the boys, to have someone else around who knew them.

“Other than that? Teams doing good. Morales high. Old garages all seem to be doing well enough. Seagull’s playing with one of the new teams. I think they’re called the Snails”   
  
Teddy looked down, kicking up some of the dirt under his feet. He had never liked making eye contact for this next part, even after all his past visits.

“I still miss you Ron, I’d say we miss you, but I don’t think even half the team was around when you were here. It’s tough, seeing faces come and go.    
  
“I had a talk with Tot recently. Made me think about being a Garage. See, a garage is a place to park. It can be just for a bit, or for a long while. But… you’re never supposed to  _ stay _ in a garage. Eventually there comes a time where you gotta leave. Because a garage where you don’t leave is an impound lot… or a car graveyard. A failed dealership?

“Look Ron I lost my metaphor, but you get it.

“Anyway I better get going before the weather takes a turn. I hope you’re doing well bud, wherever you are.”

A while ago, Teddy would have milled around. Hoping against hope for some little thing to happen. Maybe a gust of wind he could mistake for a voice, or a feeling of being watched. Maybe a figure out of the corner of his eye.   
  
But now, Teddy simply started the quiet walk back to his bus stop. 


End file.
